1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to funnels. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved and novel form of funnel for use with reusable plastic bottles or containers such that the funnel is engageable with the plastic container in a compression fitting to provide support of the funnel in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of funnels or filling devices are known in the art for the transfer of flowable materials. Funnels of conventional design typically include a conically shaped body which tapers into a spout. The spout is then insertable into an inlet opening of a container, tank, or other vessel to facilitate filling.
Since it is undesirable to have spills occur during the transfer process of materials through the funnel, various forms of funnels have been designed to prevent this problem, as well as maintaining the relative position of the funnel with respect to the object being filled. Examples of such prior art funnels can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,368,640 issued to Melchior, U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,606 issued to Vincent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,733,261 issued to Higby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,670 issued to Voight, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,908 issued to Boyum.
In recent years, the use of translucent recyclable plastic containers in 1 and 1/2 gallon sizes have become especially popular for use by sellers of various products including milk, orange juice, and water. While such containers are formed of recyclable plastic, the abundance of these empty containers have raised numerous concerns among environmentalists. While in some circumstances the plastic containers are recycled, it has been found that in a majority of circumstances this is not the case. The reasons for such conditions include the fact that the plastic material used to form the containers can be just as inexpensively produced without relying on recycled materials and the fact that many individuals and communities simply choose not to recycle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a funnel useable with such empty plastic containers to allow these containers to be directly recycled and reused for purposes of storing various contents for a user, such as coffee, beans, grain, seeds, powder and other flowable material or fluids. Further, the translucent containers allow for visibility of contents, contain airtight caps for resealing, as well as being suited for labeling and organizing in rows on shelves or in cabinets.
As a limitation of the prior art funnels, these funnels are not specially adapted for use with the translucent plastic containers as described above. Further, since plastic containers made by different manufacturers often contain filler spouts having differing external thread or spout configurations, it would be desirable to have a funnel which would be universally connectable with 1 and 1/2 gallon plastic milk or spout type containers made by all manufacturers.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the funnel of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.